M60 Machine Gun
The M60 is a Special Tier weapon that was introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. It carries only 150 rounds and, after being depleted, is dropped. The Survivor will then revert to their secondary weapon, much like with the Grenade Launcher. It does not currently spawn in any of the original Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns. Functionally, the M60 works as an Assault Rifle. It appears in: * No Mercy (Left 4 Dead 2 only) * Death Toll (Left 4 Dead 2 only) * The Sacrifice (Left 4 Dead 2 only) * The Passing * Cold Stream Tactics * Using a Bile bomb along with the M60 can really help to clear an area when faced with a large amount of Infected. * Like the Grenade Launcher, it is not advised to use the Chainsaw with this weapon due to both having limited non-refillable ammo/fuel. *Upgrade the M60 with Laser Sights and Incendiary Ammunition, if you can. Doing so is an ideal way to get the BURNING SENSATION achievement, especially if the Gib Fest Mutation is in place. * When facing a small number of Infected, switch to your secondary weapon to save ammunition for larger groups. * If possible, save this weapon for the Gauntlet Crescendo Event in The Underground. It is especially effective in the narrow pipe area. It can also help you get the achievement TIL IT GOES CLICK. * During the finale of The Passing, the original Survivors may occasionally drop a M60 with a Laser sight attached for the new Survivors to use. Rather than carry this weapon around while gathering gas cans, it may be prudent to save it for the rush to the race car due to its limited ammo. * While rare, Incendiary Ammo and Explosive Ammo can be found and used with the M60. This will greatly boost the firepower of the M60 to even counter a Tank. ** Do not put the special ammo on the M60 if it is low on ammo however, as it simply swaps the M60s current ammo into the respective special ammo and will be a waste if it does not have that much ammo left. Pros and Cons Pros * Does not need to reload, so the Tank can be killed faster. * Higher DPS than any other rifle. ** Highest mid-ranged DPS of any weapon in the game. * Can mow down Infected very quickly compared to other weapons, killing any Common or Uncommon Infected in one hit regardless of difficulty. Only the Riot Infected is unaffected by the M60's power if attacked from the front. * Can provide more special ammo when using ammo upgrades than any other weapon. * As it is designed off the AK-47, equipping a Laser sight will make the M60 extremely accurate. Cons * Ammunition cannot be replenished, so when it is out of ammo it is automatically discarded. ** No replacement weapon is provided after ammunition is depleted, and the player is left wielding only their secondary weapon. *** On certain modded servers, ammunition replenishment is possible, however the gun is still discarded once out of ammunition, making ammunition management a priority. Always attempt to replenish ammunition once with the gun equipped to see if the server allows it. * The M60 is a Special Tier weapon, so it is rare and does not spawn predictably. * Accuracy identical to the AK-47, meaning that it is much less accurate than other automatic rifles. * Holds only 150 rounds, so it can quickly run out of ammo if tight fire discipline and control are not maintained. ** Because of the low ammo capacity, it is impossible to kill the Tank on expert difficulty using only a single M60 (unless ammo upgrades are used to increase damage dealt). The total possible damage that can be dealt with the M60's 150 bullets (7500) is lower than the health of an expert level tank (8000). * Unless the Gib Fest Mutation is in place, bots will not pick up the M60 and do not actively search for it. * Ammo upgrades do not increase ammunition volume for the M60 as they do for all other weapons. Instead an ammo upgrade simply swaps the remaining ammo in the M60 into whichever special ammo has been deployed. * Without the use of frag rounds, is not effective against a Witch, especially when playing higher difficulties. Achievements Notes * The M60 is based on the American M60 general purpose machine gun. * The M60 has the highest magazine capacity of any weapon in the game, but has the lowest reserve capacity as well. * The M60 seems to have a bipod. However, it is not deployable. * The weapon gibs all Common Infected in the same manner as explosive rounds and the Heavy Machine Gun, resulting in a lot of gore. * The M60 has the same accuracy and recoil statistics as the AK-47. * If the M60 is used to kill a Common Infected with Incendiary Ammo, they might run around on fire despite missing half of their body, possibly including both legs or even being headless. * The M60 does not appear in any campaign other than Death Toll, The Passing, The Sacrifice, Cold Stream and No Mercy. However, in any other campaign than these five, it can be spawned from the console, unlike the unique melee weapons to their campaigns. ** In a recent update, Valve changed the L4D2 maps specifically not to precache the M60. * Custom maps precache the M60 by default, but very few at the moment enable it to spawn. To spawn the M60 via Hammer, make a "weapon_rifle_m60_spawn" entity, which is the fastest way. * When the M60 is spawned with the console in a campaign other than The Passing, it does no damage until a safe room has been reached, much like the ''Counter-Strike'' weapons. * The M60's ammo, via a bug, could be replenished. On finding an M60, as long as it has at least one bullet left, go back to where it was found. on arrival, pick up a weapon that is by where it was, and it will respawn in its original location with 150 ammo. This will not work if there is no weapon by where the M60 used to be, or if the M60 is equipped it with a laser sight. If that is the case, the bug would not work. This particular bug was patched on the PC version on the 9th June 2010, and on 360 on the 2nd July 2010. * The M60 can be refilled with full ammo if you kill the Survivor who is holding it. If you wait for them to appear in the closet, they will respawn with a full M60. *While reserve ammo cannot be obtained, the M60 has an unused reloading animation. It is the same as the AK-47, since the M60's functionality in-game is based on that of the AK-47. The only way to see this in-game is through server mods that create an incredibly rare glitch, or through using a program such as Cheat Engine to give oneself reserve ammo for it. * The M60's rate of fire is somewhat a leftover from previous versions of Left 4 Dead 2, where the AK-47 had a higher rate of fire and it was the same as RoF of M60. * The M60 features in a Mutation called Gib Fest, where Survivors wielding the gun have infinite ammunition. * During the finale The Port in The Passing, Francis and Zoey can occasionally be seen using the M60. They can also occasionally throw a fully-loaded M60 with laser sight attached for the new Survivors to use as well. ** Also, when playing ported L4D campaigns, Francis may say the same quote he says upon picking up an Auto Shotgun after picking up an M60 - Those bastards think they're sick now, wait'll they get a taste of this. * It is unknown why the M60 cannot gib a Riot Infected, as the Infected is wearing only a law-enforcement issue armor, and the M60 is using the 7.62x51mm NATO round, from which the normal armor only provides minimal protection. This could be a developer's oversight. * Even though this weapon is very heavy, it does not affect running speed. ** Despite the Survivors saying that the weapon is heavy, when any Survivor that carries the M60 performs an idle animation such as scratching their head/neck or wiping their nose, they tend to hold it with one hand, as seen with Nick below. This is because the animators neglected to create new animations for using this weapon, likely to save memory. * The M60 is never referred to by the term "M60" except once by Ellis. * The M60 on No Mercy finale can be "cloned" in Survival Mode by firing it once and picking up the one directly next to it. * Both the worldmodel and viewmodel clip through the Survivors' hands. * The M60, M16 Assault Rifle, and the AK-47 are the only guns to be called by its name. * In the fan-made campaign "Detour Ahead", If all Survivors die and restart the level (more specifically, the 4th level) and one Survivor has an M60 when they restart, that survivor spawns with a full M60; if you then go to the area where you find the M60, there will be an M60 in that spot. The same thing can happen with two people (or eventually three people). * Left 4 Dead 2 takes place in 2009 in the United States and incorrectly claims the M60 is the most common machine gun. A more correct choice of a modern American machine gun could have been the M240 general purpose machine gun or the M249 light machine gun that was used by the U.S. military in the 1991 Persian Gulf War, 2001 Afghanistan War, and 2003 Iraq War. Gallery L4d2 thepassing 00002.jpg|Ellis holding the M60. L4d2 thepassing 00005.jpg|Coach holding the M60. c6m2 bedlam0081.jpg|Coach holding the M60 from a different angle. M60 pose.jpg|Nick holding the M60 one-handed. M60 in use.jpg|Nick holding the M60 as seen in-game. External Links * M60 in action Category:Weapons Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead